Assassin
(Sát thủ) là một nhân vật sử dụng được. Anh mặc một bộ đồ đỏ-đen với chiếc khăn đỏ (nhìn khá giống như ninja), đôi mắt anh ánh lên một màu vàng nghệ. Một khi được mở khoá, anh cũng có thể được gặp trong quá trình chơi dưới dạng một NPC. Khi tương tác, anh sẽ đi theo và hỗ trợ người chơi như một đồng minh nhưng chỉ trong màn ấy thôi, tay cầm Blood Blade (Huyết Gươm). Cách mở khoá Assassin có thể được mở khoá với giá 4,000 gems (đá quý). Những skin khác Từ phiên bản 1.6.5, những skin của anh ta còn có thể thay đổi hiệu ứng của kỹ năng. * "Death" (Tử thần) - Giá: Không có ** Nhận được từ sự kiện quảng bá ở một số vùng. ** Thay đổi màu của Dark Blade (Dạ Gươm) sang xanh dương. * "Techno Cat" (Mèo Công nghệ) - Giá: 5,000 gems. ** Thay đổi màu của Dark Blade sang xanh dương. * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch)- Giá: 46,000₫ ($1.99). ** Thay đổi màu của Dark Blade sang đỏ nhạt. * "Easter" (Phục sinh) - Giá: 2,000 gems ** Skin mặc định của phiên bản 1.7.0 (Phục sinh). * "Mayan Mask" (Mặt nạ Maya) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** Skin mặc định của phiên bản 1.8.5. * "Crimson" (Đỏ thắm) - Giá: 69,000₫ ($2.99) ** Dựa trên Takeda Shingen, một tướng quân nổi tiếng ở Nhật bản thời phong kiến. ** Kích hoạt kỹ năng sẽ hiện lên hiệu ứng hoàng hôn phía trên đầu, khi vung Dark Blade sẽ cắt mặt trời thành hai mảnh. Chỉ số :Assassin có chỉ số máu và giáp thấp hơn một tí so với những nhân vật khác khiến cho anh ta mỏng manh hơn khi nhận sát thương. :Chỉ số năng lượng trung bình, nên cẩn thận khi sử dụng những vũ khí tốn nhiều năng lượng. :Anh có tỷ lệ thực hiện đòn chí mạng cao nhất trong tất cả nhân vật. :Anh cũng rất khá trong việc đánh tay không. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Melee weapons can bounce bullets" buff (Vũ khí cận chiến có thể phản đạn)- Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí khởi đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Chi tiết thêm của Reflect buff * Áp dụng cho đánh tay không, những vũ khí cận chiến, kỹ năng cận chiến của người chơi cũng như đòn cận chiến của Thú cưng/Đồng bọn. * Chủ yếu những đạn tròn và dài có thể phản lại được. * Tia laze, những vụ nổ, debuffs, đòn cận chiến, sát thương từ môi trường, cụm đạn làm từ những hình dạng (giống như của kẻ địch Wizard), đạn đuổi, và một số đạn nhanh hoặc chậm không thể phản lại được. ** Cụm đạn sẽ bị phá vỡ, nhưng những mảnh đạn riêng thì có thể được phản lại nếu nhận đòn cận chiến. * Tất cả những đạn được phản bật lại đều di chuyển ngược lại với cùng tốc độ, và sẽ không gây hại cho những nhân vật thân thiện. ** Tốc độ có thể bị ảnh hưởng bởi Slower bullet buf (buff Đạn chậm). * Nếu kết hợp với Statue of the Elf (Tượng Yêu Tinh), luồng sóng sẽ phản lại đạn thay vì phá vỡ chúng. Hãy ghi chú rằng thời gian hồi lại của hiệu ứng tượng là 7 giây. * Vì một lí do không rõ, nếu một viên đạn có thể gây debuffs đối với người chơi, thì khi bị phản lại thì không tác động lên kẻ địch. ** Trường hợp ngoại lệ duy nhất chính là những tia băng từ việc phá thùng và con Crystal Beetle (Bọ Pha lê) cỡ lớn. Kỹ năng - Dark Blade (Dạ Gươm) ;Cơ bản :Phóng về phía trước và thực hiện một đòn cận chiến thật mạnh. '' * Sử dụng kỹ năng này sẽ đưa Assassin vào trạng thái phóng chạy. Chế độ này kéo dài trong vòng 2 dây, hoặc cho đến khi có một kẻ địch bị giết. ** Nếu có hiệu ứng tượng nào thì sẽ được sử dụng ngay khi kích hoạt chiêu. Khi ở chế độ này: * Tốc độ di chuyển tăng đáng kể. * Assassin kháng lại mọi loại sát thương, cho đến khi kỹ năng kết thúc hoặc 1 giây sau khi giết kẻ địch. ** Tuy nhiên anh không kháng lại những tấm gây Chậm kể cả trong trạng thái này. * Đòn đâu tiên sẽ đuọc thay thế bởi một đòn Dạ Gươm. ** Lưỡi gươm này chém tầm xa, gây 8 sát thương và phá huỷ đạn (hoặc phản bật lại nếu có buff). ** Sát thủ có thể sử dụng nó bằng cách nhấn nút tấn công, hoặc khi có kẻ địch trong tầm cận chiến (trong trường hợp này đòn chém sẽ được thực hiện tự động). * Nếu Sát thủ giết một kẻ địch trong thời hạn thực hiện kỹ năng, kỹ năng sẽ được hồi ngay tức thì. Điều này có thể được thực hiện đến 4 lần, sau đó người chơi phải đợi phục hồi lại kỹ năng. ** Việc hồi kỹ năng tức thì này sẽ không xảy ra nếu kill là do Statue of the Elf or Statue of the Thief (Tượng Yêu Tinh và Tượng Kẻ Cướp) khi được kích hoạt. *** Tuy nhiên nếu có Double Statue buff (buff kích hoạt hiệu ứng tượng hai lần), những kill do luồng sóng thứ hai có thể dẫn đến hồi kỹ năng tức thì. ** Việc phục hồi tức thì này vẫn có thể xảy ra nếu một vũ khí khác thực hiện kill. . ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :''Tăng sát thương cận chiến. * Sát thương của kỹ năng được nâng từ 8 lên 12. * Tuy nhắc đến "sát thương cận chiến", nhưng nó chỉ áp dụng với kỹ năng, chứ không phải những đòn tấn công cận chiến thường gặp. Lời thoại *''"Be careful out there" (Nhớ cận thận nhá em.)'' :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh. *''"Want to give me a red packet?" (Lì xì anh được ko?)'' :Khi tương tác ở sảnh vào dịp Tết. *''"Shh!" (Suỵt!)'' :Khi tương tác ở sảnh mà có Mahjong table (Bàn chơi Mạt chược). *''"I'll tag along" (Để anh bám theo.)'' :Khi gặp trong quá trình chơi. *''"I'll cover you" (Anh cover cho.)'' :Sau khi lựa chọn giúp đỡ người chơi. *''"No worries, I've got you covered" (Không cần lo, anh cover cho rồi.)'' :Lời thoại sau khi dẹp sạch một phòng. Thông tin thêm * Mở khoá Assassin từng tốn 5,000 gems. * Từ phiên bản 1.6.5 Update, Sử dụng skin Techno Cat sẽ thay đổi màu của Dark Blade sang xanh dương nhạt thay vì đậm. * Ngoại hình của anh ta có thể đã lấy cảm hứng từ nhân vật chính của phim hoạt hình Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. * Trước phiên bản 1.7.0, kỹ năng của anh ta tốn 6 giây để phục hồi. * Trước phiên bản 1.10.0 mà đã thêm vào vũ khí Blood Blade, NPC Assassin từng sử dụng một thanh Katana. * Sau một bản cập nhật nào đó, sử dụng kỹ năng của anh ta dưới tầng hầm sẽ không để lại dấu vết phía sau, có lẽ vì khu vực ấy hoàn toàn an toàn. __NOEDITSECTION__